GI Granger
by Living in a Casket
Summary: Hermione felt empathy for those being forced into the Following of the Dark Lord. She was branded a traitor and a coward by her best friends and the Order. Taking a route to the Muggle British Navy, what will happen when the Order calls on her for help and she returns to the Magical World and Hogwarts as a Mature Student? DM/HG OOC Rated M, Lemons, Violence, Abuse, Crude Jokes.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Decisions

Chapter One

Hermione washed her hair quickly, drying it with a quick spell and tying it up into a ponytail, nothing special since it was just a normal day at Hogwarts. As she made her way down to the common room where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for her. It took second for her to see what they were huddled around and talking about, she rolled her eyes.

"God forbid you think of anything other than Death Eaters for five minutes." She said dryly, grouping with them.

"Well it _is_ important, 'Mione." Ron told her.

"I know." She backtracked.

"Besides, we're finding out who're Death Eaters in Hogwarts itself." He added, pointing to several photos – all Slytherins, of course – and naming them. "Of course we know the Ferret is a slimy git, but so are Crabbe and Goyle." He said. He was proud of his findings and looked to her for approval.

Hermione looked at the photographs and nodded, seeing that a few of them didn't look very likely, but obviously Harry, Ron and Ginny had to have proof before presenting them to Kingsley, as I imagined was the point of this whole thing.

"Where's the proof?" She asked. This time Ginny answered her.

"We've seen them meeting with Malfoy and going to dodgy places in Hogsmead." She smirked. "We've got enough proof to take this back to the Order and make sure they never wipe their slates clean.

Hermione nodded with them, smiling on the outside but looking at the list. A few of them were only first years and she was aware that they have very pushy pureblood families. By no means was she a sympathiser with the racist pureblood regime, how could she be since she was the exact thing they sought out to kill? But she did understand that not everyone on that list was a completely willing participant in the Dark Lord's work. It was useless having these thoughts, however, for no one would ever listen to her unless she had proof, and she couldn't exactly get them to admit they didn't really support the dark lord – they wouldn't survive the rest of the day.

She narrowed her eyes at the thought and grabbed her bag.

"I'm off to Potions. I'll see you guys at lunch."

"See ya, 'Mione." They called together, seemingly too taken in by their little task to think about lessons or breakfast.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to Potions.

Sure enough, the lesson went how she imagined it would. It was with the Ravenclaw's so there was little feuding within the room. The older years would occasionally pick on the younger, but they stayed away from Hermione and she minded her own business as she did her work. Being part of the Golden Trio meant very little unless you were Harry Potter, heck, even Ron got his fair share of attention due to being on the Quidditch team. Hermione barely existed to anyone, and she didn't mind, she always viewed it as her being the little person behind the screen that kept the Muggle television channel's going. She always smiled as she thought of it, but today it bought her a strange confusion. Yes, she was very much the brains of the operation, but she was very rarely involved on missions, like the rest of them were today – she hadn't even known it was going on until Ron told her – she sighed and went back to her work, vowing not to think of it any more that day.

When she exited the class, she walked into Padma Patil, thinking it strange to see her without her sister.

"Hey, Padma, why are you on your own?" Hermione asked as they walked together towards Charms – an unfortunate lesson they had with Slytherin.

"Oh, my sister is doing something for Harry, but she won't tell me what." She sighed, clutching her books a little tighter. "I do hope he's not asking her to spy on the Slytherin's again."

Hermione looked at her with obvious shock. Since when had Harry been asking others to spy? It was one thing for them to be doing it themselves on the Order's command, but to involve other people, innocents? Was it right?

"Oh, I'm sure she's not." Hermione offered in comfort as they walked into the class. They parted ways and she took her place at the front of the class, as she always had, and paid attention to Professor Flitwick as best she could with everything swimming around her mind.

The lesson was a normal occasion with the Slytherin's, paper aeroplanes being thrown by the Muggle-raised children and enchanted swans and such pecking at their hair from the Slytherin side. Of course, they all used magical jinxes to irritate the Gryffindors.

An hour or so into the lesson, Professor Flitwick decided that a practice session was called for and left them in the room together with some rather feeble warning words about fighting. It didn't take long for Hermione's prediction of carnage to break out.

Lifting her book behind her head to protect her from hexes, she jumped under a desk with a few of the first years and breathed heavily.

"Granger's gone running with the first years. Some part of the Golden Trio." Hermione heard the arrogant voice of Draco Malfoy snidely bite; causing a laugh from the backing of Slytherins he had around him.

Hermione replied with nothing more than to sink further into the desk. The first years looked slightly shocked, but were happy that they weren't the only ones hiding.

She watched as several of the younger members behind Malfoy looked uneasy and unwilling to do as he – and several older members – said, pushing them to send hexes at people that they didn't want to, that weren't doing anything wrong. It made Hermione feel sick, but she still wasn't leaving that desk.

"Hermione, you can't keep running and hiding from Malfoy!" Harry moaned, exasperated. He'd let Hermione go to classes on her own for one day and she'd cowered and _shamed_ the Golden Trio in a matter of house. He was rather put out and angry.

"It was a rather vicious attack between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Harry…" Ginny jumper to her friend's defence against her boyfriend, but to little avail.

"Regardless!" He called out, turning to Ginny. "She didn't throw a single hex! She didn't enter into negotiations with Malfoy, she just let him do what he wanted to anyone who couldn't defend themselves!" He groaned.

"Harry, not everyone _wanted_ to do what they did. Throwing a hex could have hurt one of them and–"

"Could have hurt a Death Eater?" He asked dryly, a dark laugh in his throat. "God forbid someone gives them a little payback." He ran his hand through his hair as he paced, trying to calm down. It didn't work. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor is now far beyond that of a little House rivalry." He explained, motioning to the common room around him. "Sympathising with them _isn't_ in the best interests of Gryffindor and being a coward isn't what this House is about." He said sadly.

Hermione gasped. What was he trying to say?

"Harry–" He cut Ginny off.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You've done this several times now, even _with_ our support. I don't think you should be given any more missions." He admitted with a sigh.

"But I hardly get any anyway!" Hermione protested, standing from her seat.

"_Because_ you can barely save your own arse, let alone anyone else's." Ron spoke up. Hermione hadn't even noticed he was there, but he had sat angrily glaring at the whole exchange since the beginning – his face as red as his hair.

"And sending Parvati Patil to do your dirty work of spying on the Slytherins in such an honourable and noble thing?" Hermione blurted out angrily, hot tears pooled into her eyes with her anger. "Every spell you've ever achieved has come to me naturally without a second attempt. How can you say I'm incompetent?" She demanded angrily, her voice breaking.

"You're not incompetent, 'Mione–" Harry began.

"You're a coward." Ron finished seriously.

Hermione, once again, gasped. How could someone she had saved the life of several times be so dismissing of her? He just called her a coward and she was supposed to accept it? A Gryffindor was _not_ a coward. But then Hermione thought about everything she had been through, she had never been alone. Both Ron and Harry had been somewhat alone in their time of facing enemies and foes, what with Ron single-handedly sacrificing himself to the Queen for Harry in first year, Harry in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and several other escapades. Yes, Hermione had achieved very little on her own and was always so frightened whenever she faced something. She had no doubt she belonged in Gryffindor, but she had not yet found the courage to do something like Ron and Harry had, and therefore, understood what they meant when they said she had let the Golden Trio down. The ability to do something was nothing without the courage to carry it out.

The discussion went on long into the night with several Floo connections to Kingsley and other Order members. It had been decided that they would convene in a week's time to talk about Hermione's current position.

Throughout the week Hermione spent very little time alone and was always accompanied by either Harry or Ron. Ginny had kept her distance, since she wasn't a stupid witch, and had already said her goodbye's to Hermione as she was not allowed into the meeting. Both Ron and Harry were lucky to be included, but it was only for their character references that they had managed it. The week had flown by so quickly and she had spent much of it away from the Slytherin's as much as possible, assuming the position under the table whenever the two Houses were left alone in Charms. How was Flitwick so oblivious to everything that happened in the short twenty minutes he would leave the classroom?

Once the week was up, Hermione stood facing the mirror in her Sunday best as her mother had always called it. Her dress reached her knees and was synched in at the waist, the bright white gave her a childish look and the ponytail in her hair not changing that little observation. As the three of them made their way to the fireplace in Dumbledore's office – as they had express permission, despite him being away from the castle at the present time – and stepped inside, quickly arriving at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Stepping inside the threshold had never been so daunting to Hermione and she noticed how her heart beat rapidly as she forced her feet to bring her to the dining room where she knew several Order members would be. It didn't surprise her that Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Remus were not present, as they had prior commitments.

_And if it came to a vote, they would want to keep me._ Hermione thought to herself as she sat down at the head of the table, opposite Kingsley a good twelve feet or so away from her. She laced her fingers together nervously as Harry and Ron sat either side of her. She looked to them for support and wasn't surprised when they were giving their full attention to the other head of the table.

"So, Miss. Granger," he began, her stomach giving a flip-flop as her fate was about to change in this very moment, "it has been bought to my attention that you are a Death Eater Sympathiser." He said sternly.

Hermione looked around the room rapidly, noticing that Harry and Ron did the same; apparently they had not expected this kind of reaction from their leader at all. Due to the very reasons she was here, Hermione could not speak, she didn't have the front to.

"This is a dangerous accusation made by Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Do you wish to elaborate further?" He asked the both of them openly.

"S-She isn't going around trying to help them…" Ron began.

"Yeah, she's just…a little against hurting the less violent Death Eaters." Harry added, looking to Hermione's frozen face for some sort of agreement, but it was clear she was as close to petrified as she had been in second year. It unnerved them.

"Has she every harmed a Death Eater?" Kingsley asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well…erm…" Harry stuttered, looking to Ron.

"She once punched Malfoy in the face." He offered feebly.

Kingsley closed his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his temples and sighing heavily. Apparently they had not convinced him otherwise with their additions.

"Look, we don't think Hermione is a Death Eater Sympathiser, we just think she's a little…_cowardly_ sometimes and could do with some help with it…" Harry piped up, putting his hand over Hermione's still petrified hand and looking back to Kingsley. "I just thought you might be able to help her."

Kingsley sat forward and rested on his elbows, looking at the three of them intently.

"I'm sorry, boys, but your accusations still stand and I don't see any evidence that she is against what we call our enemies." He shrugged. "Of course, I am aware that she had shown no reasonable cause to suspect her of supporting the Dark Lord, it would be dangerous to share any missions, information or plans with her for the foreseeable future." He said. The faces around the table began to agree and nod, deciding that Kingsley's decision was justified.

Harry went to argue but the older member beside him but a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I'm afraid that someone who does not venomously hate the Dark Lord and all his followers, they are a liability if caught." He explained in his wheezy voice. "Of course, this is probably a relief for Miss. Granger as she is not likely to be captured now, should things turn sour at Hogwarts." He explained.

The two boys looked towards Hermione who's face was as petrified still as it had been the first time Harry looked. They were concerned, but saw no argument in her face…no emotion at all in her face. They both felt guilty for tattling on her to the Order and couldn't get over the lumps in their throat of what had happened – was Hermione no longer a member of the Order of the Phoenix then?


	2. Chapter 2: No Fucking Way

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Users/jade/Desktop/G.I%2 0Granger%20Chapter%

**Okay, guys  
So I'm aware a few of you aren't too keen on the way I've played with the characters. I will warn you now DRASTICALLY OUT OF CHARACTER, which is perfectly acceptable considering I have artistic licence. If you want J.K. Rowling's characters then you better go read Order of the Phoenix and give this one a miss. **

**Apart from that, I'm really happy about the reception the first chapter got and felt you guys deserved another one rather quickly. Yes, I know it's short - 1,200 words or so, but I'm uploading again later on in the day so you can't exactly complain. **

**Since this is my first fic in over two years, I'm eager to build up a base of fans for this story before I start posting only weekly. So far I've got about 7 chapters, around 13,000 words and I hope to easily get it past the 100,000 mark. It's going to be long-winded and have both serious and jokey parts to it. As you're aware, we have not hit much interaction with Malfoy as of yet, but I must warn you THIS IS A SLOW-MOVING STORY WITH LOTS OF BACKGROUND, but I hope to get Malfoy in about the 8th/9th Chapter and he'll be pretty much ever-present from then onwards. **

**Thank you and enjoy,**

**Jade.**

Chapter Two

_Roughly Two Years Later_

"FASTER, FASTER, FASTER." The bellowing voice of the Sergeant called out, pushing his troops to complete the course faster, to become stronger.

Hermione kept her breathing under control, navigating the tyres quickly, finishing first on that obstacle before throwing herself at the hand bars and working her way across. Once finished, she sprinted across the grounds to the climbing wall, knowing the track off by heart and ringing the bell second, abseiling down smoothly and finishing the final hurdle – literally – and she flung herself over the gymnastic box that was as tall as her and crossing the end line. Looking back, she saw the sorry face of her best friend come through second and she sniggered, snorting ever so slightly.

"Oh my God, how can you be so slow?" She asked, still laughing. He was panting heavily.

"You're like…lightening on…those tires." He admitted, clutching his sides to avoid cramping. "And I'd just eaten."

"Excuses, excuses." Hermione flicked her finger, scratching the back of her neck where her tags were itching her.

"Shut up, _Her-mee-own_." He laughed, joking around with her name as he always had.

The first day Hermione had arrived at the Navy the drill Sergeant had called out her name from a list and said it in that way, causing several of the men – and some women – standing there to burst out into laughter. It wasn't the first time people had been unable to pronounce her name, but it was certainly the worse experience of her life. But if it had never happened, she would never have met the people she did, and she depended on them now.

"Miles, you're a nightmare on Earth." She laughed, whacking him on the arm playfully, which, of course, ended in the mother of all play fights.

Ending in two-nil to Miles, they made their way over to the women's regiment of training to see Matilda and Sian just finishing – of course, in first. They made their way over and smirked at Hermione.

"Beat his ass again?" Matilda asked, pushing the flyaway hairs from her platinum blonde ponytail back into place and blinking up at him. Her crush was obvious to Hermione, but apparently Miles was clueless and his big hand came down on her shoulder, leaning on her as if she were a guy friend.

"You know I did." He laughed.

Hermione kicked his shin. "This might surprise you, but I'm a woman." She said in mock surprise.

"Could have fooled me." Sian smirked.

Hermione turned to her friend who was blowing her short black hair, cropped into a rather drastic style that was shaved on one side and covering half her face and reaching her chin at the other, her tanned, olive skin glistening with beads of sweat.

"I know, right? I didn't think it was possible to catch masculinity, but sharing a bunk with you seemed to prove it." Hermione retorted back.

They laughed together. The friendships Hermione had made here were not built on love and affection, they were built on protection, the want to prove yourself and banter that was borderline abuse…and she had never felt more loved.

Her parents wrote to her every two weeks to ask how she was getting on and to tell her to come visit soon. Hermione always replied and attached a photograph of herself with her friends each time, as she was unable to actually go and visit them. It was something Mr and Mrs. Granger never understood – being on a boat in the middle of the Pacific meant you couldn't just leave and come home whenever you wanted. Thankfully, they had docked in Canada for the time being and weren't set to leave until mid-June. Mrs. Granger always commented on how much bigger Miles had gotten since the first photograph nearly two years ago, how Sian's hair got shorter and more dramatic as time had gone on, how Matilda had managed to stay rather feminine during her time and how she was concerned that Hermione was no longer very feminine.

**_HPOV_**

_Dear Hermione,_

_That last photograph shows me that you really do wear nothing but combat shorts/trousers and those hideous boots. Would it kill you to wear one of the dresses I've sent you?_

_I'm so glad to hear that you like it in Canada, but you look skinny, made sure you soak up some of the American cuisine while you're there. Your father and I long to see you in a few short months and hope you return to your studies soon._

_Love,_

_Mom._

It didn't surprise me that she had urged me to return to my studies, and it often played on my mind. I would have liked to finish Hogwarts, to know what had become of everyone there, but I never found myself wanting to be there more than in the Navy with my friends. I missed Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Weasley's, but I had very little, besides them, to return to the Magical World. Of course, I had my wand with me at all times and managed to practice frequently, were I ever to need it, as well as keeping up with my studies – I even knew what exams they were having for the final year in every lesson. Yes, I had become more laid back and very physical with my life, but I understood the value of a good education and especially the protection that magic could bring.

Of course, I hadn't told Miles, Matilda and Sian of my life in the magical world or my ability. Sure, things had happened that I would need to explain, like when the drill Sergeant's pants had literally spontaneously set on fire when he was going through the bunks and said he had found imperfections in me bedding, and Matilda still wouldn't let it go and said I had something to do with it.

I had spent the day training and found myself retired to my bunk rather early that night, having decided not to go with Miles, Matilda and Sian out drinking. I liked a drink, but not when I was up early for detail. As I lay down, I picked up my copy of Charms & Magical Incantations for Seventh Year and began where I left off. I got to quite a complicated spell that would allow the user to set a spell that would follow a target until it hit its mark, regardless of shields, when I heard a bang. I dropped the book and quickly hid it under my bed, knowing that it wasn't exactly something I wanted anyone to catch me reading. It was only Sian and I that shared the room, but with her sleeping in the top bunk, it was very unlikely that she would get the drop on me and catch me.

Looking around the dark room, I lifted my wand and muttered '_Lumos'_ under my breath, watching it light up slightly. All there was in the room was a fire. I watched it curiously and saw another bang. I walked over and poked it gently with the fire pokey and leapt back when I saw it move of it's own accord.

_What on Earth…_

"Hermione?" I heard a voice call. It was weak and raspy…and coming from the fire. Looking around, I leant over and looked into the cinders of the fire, as the flames had all but gone and saw the face of Harry Potter before me.

"No fucking way." I muttered, my jaw hitting the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friend, New Favour

**Okay, so I'm rather aware that I'm posting quickly. Three chapters in 12 hours or so is quite a lot, but I want to get as much of this story possible out so that you don't have to wait too long. I have a few more chapters to post before tomorrow, but they will have a few spelling mistakes in as, rather than fussing about that, I'm getting the story out of my brain and into a document as quickly as possible. **

**Please, be open-minded as I let my imagination run away with me quite a lot. I present to you, the conversation between Harry and Hermione. (ONLY A FEW HUNDRED WORDS BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HUGE)**

**Enjoy,**

**Jade.**

Chapter Three

"Hermione?" He called again. I leant over and spoke again.

"I'm here." I said a little louder. Apparently he couldn't see me, but this was a rather impressive little trick he hand under his sleeve.

"Hermione, you _need_ to come back to Hogwarts this year." He said, sounding panicked.

"Why?" I demanded.

The last time I had spoken to Harry Potter, he was telling me that he couldn't tell me where he was going or where he got that mark from and that I couldn't heal it for him. He had rejected any form of care or interest I showed in his day-to-day life, so had Ginny. Ron had been the worst and completely ignored me. When she could, Ginny spoke to me about everyday things, and we had a firm rule never to bring up Death Eaters or the Order, but that meant there was very little to talk about besides school work, and I was oh so very sick of all of that. I'd get out of lessons and go to the library, I'd finish dinner and go to my dorm and do my homework and study, I'd go to sleep. I'd wake up and go to lesson and work, I'd eat lunch and study at the same time and then I'd go to lessons and work twice as hard before getting out and going to the library again, it was a vicious circle, and that was when I decided that I needed to get out of Hogwarts, out of the magical world if it was possible. I was seventeen, I was perfectly at liberty to be out of education and it would take very little to fake some documents with my GCSE's and A-Level's on…add a few courses they couldn't check like Drama and Art. Once I'd had the plan to leave Hogwarts, everything had fallen into place. Yes, I was aware I was a coward, I was aware that I was too fragile and too feminine to be any use to anyone, to even stand up for myself if the time ever came. Yes, I needed to do something that would toughen me up, and there was no _going_ _lightly_ about it. I grit my teeth and posted my application to the army and never looked back.

_Until now_.

"The situation is getting difficult to maintain here at Hogwarts. Ron, Ginny and I can't keep the peace alone. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have even began to fight as they have to choose sides in this War…" He explained, trailing off. "You do remember, don't you?" He asked.

I would have rolled my eyes if he had seen it. How could I forget something I had nightmares about so frequently? Yes, I had hated my friends when I left, but they _were_ my friends. I thought about where the War would be in progress now, but I entertained the idea that it had been under control since the Muggle world had noticed nothing amiss. I watched the new regularly and looked for upsets, but I found very few.

"Of course I do." I snapped at him.

"We need you." He admitted, sounded more defeated than I had ever expected. It shook me slightly. Were they really in that much trouble?

"What could you possibly need a coward for?" I spat when I remembered Ronald's nasty words from one of my final few nights at Hogwarts.

"We don't need action, we need numbers. You've been Merlin knows where for nearly two years and the Death Eaters of Hogwarts are caring less and less about keeping under the nose of the teachers. McGonagall can't get hold of Dumbledore, even by owl, and more teachers are losing their authority with no threat of going to see the Headmaster. Plus…Malfoy's waiting for something." He explained. His final addition to his speech stirred something in me.

"He _is_ a Death Eater, Harry." I said dryly.

"No, something big. He's getting more and more antsy everyday. I don't know what he's planning or who he's doing it for, but he's changed, 'Mione." He whispered.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. It was possible for people to change over the course of two years…and Malfoy under the influence of the Dark Lord for such a long time wouldn't be a good thing.

"I'll come back on one condition. You actually _use_ me." I offered him.

There was a pause where I saw his face, formed from the glowing cinders, put on a look of thought. During this, I took the time to study parts of his face I hadn't managed to yet and could see. Sure, he was made out of fire pieces, but he looked wholly different than he had two years ago – his skin looked worn and tired, his eyes looked much the same, older and more experienced, as though he had seen horrors he never meant to face. It was unnerving.

"Alright." He answered finally. "Come to the meeting place before the beginning of term. We live there now." He said quickly before the fire collapsed and Harry's face was gone.

_What have I agreed to?_

The next day was spent thinking only about what life I would be walking back to. Sure, I wouldn't need to return until September and it was May. I had a good four months before I was under any pressure to go back. I'd have time to sail back with the army and my friends and be given a honourable discharge through request. It still pained me to think of it, though.

"What's up with you, short stuff?" Miles asked as I walked over to them, my face not as good of a mask as I had thought. Then again, these guys knew me better than my own parents…well, the new me, anyway.

"Long story." I shrugged, squinting into the sun and slipping my shades on my hat already placed backward to keep the back of my neck cool. "C'mon, we've got three laps before breakfast." I urged them.

They didn't look like they were going to let it go, but nodded and set off with me, keeping a good pace as we made our way around the track over and over again. Once we hit three, I stopped and picked up a towel, tossing it over my shoulder and taking a sip from my bottle.

"I am _hungry_." Miles said in an American accent, picking up his own towel and picking up a slight jog as he headed to the mess hall, Matilda in tow.

"Those two better fuck quick." Sian said bluntly. I rolled my eyes and laughed, her bluntness was crude and humorous, but always right.

"Tell me about it, they're walking sacks of hormones." I added, taking another drink.

"Talking of walking sacks of hormones…" Sian began, ignoring my glare, "I can't usually tell when you're on your reds, babe, but you're pretty much throwin' a sign out there today." She admitted, letting down her shades and looking at me, her gum chewing a trait I'd always remember. Sian didn't look right if she wasn't chewing gum openly.

"I can assure you I am not _on my reds_." I smirked; she had such a way with words. "I'm just a little worried about going home." I admitted.

"It's for a few weeks, then we'll be off again. Another year, a new adventure." She smirked, patting my arm and setting off on her own jog to the mess hall.

I slowed and eventually stopped, watching after her. She met up with Matilda and Miles, serving them breakfast from the mess hall and laughing. In my time here, I had learned to deal and even use some of Sian's bluntness, reject all of Matilda's attempts to make me pretty and girly, yet allowed her experiment on me when we went out, and I'd absorbed Miles' strength, endurance and all-round laidback demeanour. Sure, I was still Hermione; I was just the Navy Hermione that didn't quiver under a table when it came to a fight.

Yes, Hogwarts would be a very strange experience now.

The remaining time I had with Miles, Matilda and Sian was, by far, the best part of the two and a half years I had spent in the army. I hadn't told them I was leaving, I simply wrote them letters and left them under each of their pillows, along with a photograph of all of us together that very same day.

Sure, I felt like a coward and a scumbag, but I just couldn't face them on the day they were leaving for Italy and tell them that I wouldn't be there for any of their plans, I wouldn't be there for any of the new training tasks that Miles had thought of. I just wouldn't be there. It pained me to think of it and I kissed each letter lightly as I set it down, watching the paper settle before I turned and lifted my bag. It was heavy, but nothing compared to the emotions I was carrying.

And with that, I left the camp out the front gates and caught a taxi to where I needed to be; _home._


	4. Chapter 4: To Miss and Remember

Chapter Four

As I pulled up at 12 Grimmauld Place, I shook my head – it didn't feel real. I turned off the ignition. My parents had been thrilled that I had returned from the Navy, admitting to me that they hated the idea of me getting killed in battle. Little did they know I was shipping myself off to somewhere even more dangerous with far less devoted protectors than I had had in the army. It didn't take long to greet them and admit that I was going to see Harry and Ron – they didn't need to know the finer details until later – and they hurriedly let me go, letting me use the car they'd bought for me before I had left for the army. _I have to admit, it comes in handy…_

After crossing the length of London to Grimmauld Place, here I was, about to knock on the door. Once I had, a wand was thrust in my face and I lowered my sunglasses, looking incredulously at the face of Remus Lupin.

"What is your middle name?" He asked seriously. I raised an eyebrow but he never relented, pushing his wand further into my personal space.

"Oh, Lord…" I muttered, rolling my eyes. "I get summoned by Harry Potter himself and get harassed at the door and questioned like I came here out of my own free will." I snapped. "Jean." I finally answered.

Remus looked slightly shocked before recovering and keeping his wand on me. I felt like rolling my eyes again. I had answered his question, hadn't I?

"When was the last time Harry and Ron saw Hermione Granger?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

I smirked, "Two and a half years, give or take a few days considering I was disbanded from the Order for being a Death Eater Sympathiser and then _begged_ to come back four months ago while I was rather happy in the British Navy." I answered in one breath, flicking my glasses back up and going back to chewing my gum. "Anything else?" I asked in a way I could have imagined Sian to. God, they really had rubbed off on me.

"N-No, come in." Remus said, stepping aside. I gripped my army bag up into my hand so it wouldn't hit him as I walked in. I noticed him look at my car incredulously and I rolled my eyes under the glasses, grinning as I chewed my gum. "If you erm…wait in there…I'll get Harry." Remus said, sounding rather nervous and confused. I didn't blame him; I was doing quite well at hiding my shock and fear of coming here. Though the face I had on was_ some_ of what I was feeling.

As I walked into the front room of 12 Grimmauld Place, throwing down my bag and putting my hands on my hips as I looked out of the window, I considered what I would say to Harry when he got down here. It would take some time considering I had just been questioned at the door; apparently I wasn't to be trusted. I rolled my eyes again and turned to look around the room – it hadn't changed a bit since I had last been here, and it made me wonder about the people. Sure, I hadn't expected a surprise party, but people coming and saying 'hi' wouldn't have gone amiss.

I thought no more of it as I heard footsteps behind me, fixing my vest and making sure my tag was in show proudly as Harry entered the room. I watched him take in my combat trousers tucked into my big boots, the fitted vest shirt and dog tag on show, my cap backwards and my hair flowing to the side past my elbow, not to mention my tanned skin, glasses and admitted look of slightly bad-ass-ery. As he did, I took in his changes. He was taller and broader than he had been when I left, growing into his facial features and dropping the last of the puppy fat on his body. It was evident that he had been forced to grow up emotionally as well and I wasn't sure how I felt. Was it justice or was it sad?

"Hermione…" Harry greeted after a long pause, "you look…_different_." He laughed without humour. He seemed slightly scared.

"Yeah, that was the point." I offered without stuttering once. The Hermione he had once known might have, but not this one. I kept firm, as he stood closer.

"Never took you for an aviators kind of girl…" He said lamely, putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Standard issue. Pretty much all there is in Canada." I explained, shrugging. Why was he being so coy?

_He wasn't exactly shy about asking me to come out of a profession I loved to go back to school._

"Look, not to be pushy…but my parents kinda' haven't seen me in a few years, if you get my drift?" I pushed.

Harry blushed and looked down at the floorboards around him. Something told me he had not prepared for this, nor had he been like this around someone in a while. It made me smirk to watch him squirm like this, especially under _cowardly little Granger_.

"Yes, of course." He said quickly. "Erm…well…what do you want to know?" He asked. "I wasn't really expecting you…" He admitted.

"It's a week before term and you weren't expecting me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Even for Harry that seemed like bad judgement and planning.

"I kind of just assumed that you…" He trailed off. I knew what he was going to say.

"Look, I took this job as a favour because of our old friendship. I told you I'd come and I have, so you'd better tell me just about _anything_ I need to know because I've left _everything_ to come and help people who don't deserve it." I snarled at him, losing my composure.

"Then why did you come?" He blurted out.

I had to consider what he was saying. I had told him I did it for our friendship, but then also admitted in the same sentence that I didn't believe any of them deserved it. Was I doing this for the right reasons? Sure, I wanted nothing more than revenge against them, but for what? They hadn't done this intentionally, at least not Harry, Ron and Ginny…but they _had _seemingly forgotten about me and left me to my own devices all this time. Not a single call, letter, _anything_. Which made me wonder why Harry had called upon me…was it desperation or a second chance? If it were the latter, did I want it?

"Because the Wizarding World is much bigger than just you and the Order." I settled with, letting my glare lessen until it was hidden behind my glasses safely. _Screw being indoors._

Harry looked sheepish, _thank God_, and nodded.

"Of course." He admitted, looking back up at me. "Hogwarts, like I said, is divided mostly into three groups – the Death Eaters, the Order members and those caught in between. It's becoming the mission of both sides to consider who is friend and who is foe. Of course, the Slytherins aren't being considered as anything but foes and the Gryffindor's the opposite. It's pretty much free reign over the other Houses." Harry began.

I thought about the way House rivalry had run my life for several years. Was it really something I wanted to get back to? Sure, I wanted to show a few Slytherins a piece of my mind, starting with Draco Malfoy, but did that constitute as a worthy reason to return to Hogwarts? My parents believed I was returning for my studies, and I guessed that was a second contributing factor.

"We can't watch two Houses as closely as we'd like, we need someone who can be ambiguous." He added, pulling me out my reverie.

_Oh no._

"Oh no," I voiced my thoughts, "if you think you're turning me into the next Snape, you're out of your mind." I said, waving his protests off as he tried to speak. "There's a reason he betrayed you – it got too difficult and would have ended in death otherwise. Do you think I want to risk joining a group of murderers to _help you out_?" I asked incredulously. "This is _just a favour_, remember." I warned him.

"Exactly. You don't have to be on either side publicly!" He protested quickly. "All you have to do is not pick a side. Let each side try and draw you in, see what other people are doing. Stay away from the Gryffindors and the Slytherins as much as possible. Get in with the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, the teachers, _anyone_." He suggested, his voice calming slightly as he saw me relax. "You're old enough now to be considered a mature student considering you've been out of education for two years…" he began, "you don't have to wear uniform, as such, if you don't want to, and there are no compulsory lessons, though we encourage you to join those which will give you an advantage…time with the other Houses." He coaxed.

"Wearing a uniform doesn't bother me, but I won't wear one round campus if I don't have to. I understand your reasons, to distance myself from Gryffindor by not wearing that label." I explained, gripping the bridge of my nose. "But if anyone's there from previous years, they're going to know where I'm from, they'll see me heading to my dorms…" I trailed off. Though his plan was well thought-out, it wasn't perfect and there were many flaws to it.

"Mature students aren't allowed to sleep in the same quarters as the younger students." Harry grinned. "The only time you're ever required to sit at a table is at lunch, and you _never_ have to go in there outside of your own choice, you can go to Hogsmead to eat, you can make yourself food or ask the House Elves." He explained, getting excited.

"Oh, so you're telling me now that House competitions and compulsory sports are also off the table?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well…no…" He admitted, scratching the back of his head. "You kind of have to be on the Quidditch Team…" He admitted.

"What?" I asked, not sure what I had heard. I was sure he just said I'm supposed to be on the Quidditch Team.

"It's only for a year and you can be a sub, I doubt you'll ever actually play–" I cut him off.

"Playing doesn't concern me, actually, I'd quite like it, but doesn't all this 'eating alone, not wearing a uniform, sneaking out, making people allies' all fall apart when I'm part of the most-watched thing at Hogwarts? The _Quidditch_ is kinda' important to everyone, Harry. I'll be noticed as a Gryffindor immediately." I explained, raising my eyebrow in questioning of him.

"Here's the thing…since you're without a House, you're allowed me be…_rented_." He said quietly.

"I better have not heard that word, Harry Potter." I snarled.

"Unfortunately…you did…" He squeaked.

I wasn't unfamiliar with _rented_ Quidditch players. They were players that were loaned to another team in times of short numbers and no possible replacements. Oliver Wood had been one before he became Captain of the Gryffindor team – borrowed my Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw several times to make up numbers. The only thing that bothered me was the possibility of getting rather badly bloodied up. Yes, though the rented player was attempting to _help_ the other House, they weren't trusted and often not protected by the Beaters. It never ended well.

"It's a trivial thing, Hermione." Harry added when he saw my face turn to fury.

"_Trivial_? You want me to risk getting put in St. Mungo's for _a favour_ because I'm a mature student?" I asked, my voice going high with disbelief. "This is starting to become a big ask, Potter." I told him. He flinched at my use of his last name and I shrugged, "Sorry, Army thing."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I wouldn't ask you if I had any other choice. Anyone we've got our age has finished Hogwarts or is well-known…that and everyone's already got their final grades and it's impossible to get them onto the Hogwarts system without Dumbledore's help." He admitted, putting a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "No one is going to remember you, I was about to look in another room to find you and I was your best friend from age eleven." He said with a small smile, he seemed sad but I didn't think to comfort him – it was his turn to have no one.

"I'll do it and I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything." I told him sternly, moving his hand off of my shoulder and picking up my bag. "I'll be back in a few days to pick up my new identity, for I assume that's what you want to do?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yes…but the sorting hat cannot change your House." He said.

Well, that cleared a lot up for me. Plus, it wasn't like adult sorting had ever been something I had witnessed, though mature students were. They often sat at the back of a class in a variation of the school uniform with no markings as to what their House was, for many had none, and that was all you saw of them besides their travels through the Library.

I nodded and set to walk out of the front door, looking up the stairs, hoping against my own thoughts that I could catch a glimpse of some of the people I once knew. Seeing Harry was horrible, but something I – deep down – had enjoyed and felt comforted by. When I saw none, I felt my heart drop and I gripped the front door.

"They all missed you, too." Harry said quietly.

"Missing and remembering are two different things." I answered sternly before yanking the door open and closing it behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: CDs and Confessions

**Alright guys, I've uploaded two chapters for you tonight because I went out last night and didn't have time to upload the one I promised you. **

**Here we have Ginny and Hermione talking about their time apart. It's cute, but by no means are Hermione and Ginny best friends all over again from one conversation in the car.**

**Plus, James Vincent McMorrow is basically the anthem to driving for me. Anything by him. Youtube his playlist, Breaking Hearts, Sparrow and the Wolf and Higher Love are my favourites. Please, check him out at least for reading this chapter :)**

**Thank you and enjoy,**

**Jade.**

Chapter Five

I spent a few days with my parents and they were excited and happy to hear that I was returning to Hogwarts for my final year. It didn't surprise them that I was going to be considered a mature student and have to make my own way up to school. They were thrilled that I would have a way back to them at all times, however, as mature students didn't need permission to leave the school grounds at any time, a they were paying for their education. Since I was being forced to go, rather than actually going because I wanted to, Harry had kindly offered to pay for my time at Hogwarts, despite my military salary easily paying for it, he wanted me to be able to live comfortably.

Once I had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place, I made sure to lock my trunk in the boot of my car and lock it behind me as I walked up the steps to knock on the door. As last time, Remus answered the door and threw his wand in my face.

"Jean, traitor, yadda yadda." I said as I pushed past him. "Here's my wand if you want." I said, throwing it up in the air towards him. He caught it and gave me a stern look before checking it out.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Granger, but it's difficult to tell if it is you since you've…grown up." He said, saving himself from saying what I knew he wanted to. 'Since you've grown a pair'.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, taking my wand back and tucking it into the little holster strapped to my thigh. Remus looked shocked and intrigued. "It's for knives originally." I offered, pulling a sharp throwing knife from the other side and holding it out for him to see. "But I swapped it for a wand. Figured I might as well use my skills and equipment in both worlds." I shrugged. I had made conversation long enough for Harry to descend the stairs and pull me into a hug.

I didn't hug him back, just stood there in shock, it had been a while since I had hugged anyone but my parents, and I certainly didn't feel like hugging Wonder Boy over there. So I just waited for him to let go. Eventually he did and awkwardly stepped back, blushing slightly.

"The Weasley's would like to see you before you go." He said quietly. "I said I'd ask."

I looked up the stairs to see a flash of red hair disappear. I couldn't exactly say no now that Harry had asked me and they were listening for my reply. I sighed and nodded, motioning for him to lead the way up. It was evident that Harry was a little wary when he stood blocking me from all view until we reached the top of the stairs and then he slowly stepped away, revealing me.

There they were. Molly, Arthur, George, Fred, Ginny…Ron. I took them all in but put no emotion on my face as I nodded back to them as they nodded to me, all except Ron. I might have made my…kind of peace…with Harry but that didn't mean I was his friend, and considering Ron hadn't spoken to me yet, I wouldn't be starting any catching up session soon. Ginny smiled at me but she got the same treatment as Ron. I noticed that they all looked me up and down and I was glad I had chosen to be myself. I was still wearing my military outfit, completely with boots, vest, tags and cap, but no shades this time. It was _my_ badge of honour for the past few years while they had all been involved with magical and blood status feuds, I had been in Muggle wars. It wasn't all that different.

"Hello." I nodded when no one spoke.

"Oh, Hermione, you look so…_different_." Mrs. Weasley said, fussing as she came forwards and hugged me. Though I was slightly warmer than I was with Harry by hugging her back, I still felt awkward. She hadn't exactly fought for me to come and see her in the first summer after I had left Hogwarts or since, but then I hadn't made any contact, either, and how were they to know where I was?

"Paying my final respects." I answered her. It truly was the last time I was going to wear this outfit before I was forced to wear what my mother had picked out for me. Sure, I had had some input on what she had bought thanks for Matilda's persistent shopping trips, but there were very few items like what I was currently wearing. Not to say they wouldn't be coming to Hogwarts with me along with a few other items my mother had not known about.

"Oh, of course." She said, moving away. Arthur stepped forwards immediately.

"The Muggle Army. I dare say that's the most interesting Muggle thing I've heard of. What do they use instead of magic?" He asked.

"Oh, don't pressure her." Ginny stepped forwards, getting between her father and me. I smiled slightly at her in thanks but answered Mr. Weasley anyway.

"Well, they call it _ammunition_." I said. "Guns, knives, physical combat." I said, picking out the blade from my leg again and passing it to him. "Be careful." I said as I turned to Ginny.

"She's been asking about you–" George started.

"Practically all morning–" Fred took over.

"Bit annoying really." Fred and George said together.

Ginny and I stared at them and couldn't hold back a little laugh. The twins calling someone else annoying…especially when they were speaking in sequence, was probably the most ironic thing I had ever heard.

"Nice to see you again, Hermione." Ginny said shyly after we stopped laughing. I nodded back to her, agreeing. Sure, we had felt out of place, but she had always been my friend and I didn't forget that she had been the only one to send me a letter since I had left.

Biting the bullet, I decided to ask, "Are you going back this year, Ginny?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, not sure why I was asking. Apparently it was obvious.

"Well since we can't actually speak once we're there, do you fancy a ride up?" I asked, shrugging. "I can drop you off in Hogsmead and carry on the rest of the way myself." I offered.

"Oh my, Merlin. That'd be _great!_" She blurted out. Her mother cleared her throat and Ginny looked down sheepishly. "I mean, erm, that'd be cool. Sure." She corrected, but I didn't miss the huge grin she threw at me and I returned it, just not as enthusiastically.

"Right, well, as nice as this has been, I really must be speaking with Harry about my brief…" I said awkwardly, having not spoken to Ron and wanting to get out of the cramped hallway before he decided to open his mouth.

"Of course. This way." Harry said, bringing me into what looked like his room.

"We'll have breakfast ready in a short while, Harry. Hermione, feel free to join us before you leave, won't you?" Mrs. Weasley called through the doorway.

"Of course." I nodded back awkwardly as Harry shut the door. I didn't miss that Ron was staring with what look like anger in his face.

I rolled my eyes, _where is his butt hurt coming from? He's had everyone these past years and I'm expected to lavish all my attention on him?_ That wasn't strictly true, but I wasn't going to pick an argument with myself about what constituted as _attention_.

"Well, we've picked your new name and back story…" Harry began, pulling a list out of his pocket. It looked rather large and I groaned. This was going to take a while. "Your name is Genevieve Ann Wharton," he began, "you're eighteen and from France originally, though you've lived in England for many years. Your back-story is very much the same as it is now; only you chose to leave Beauxbatons Academy for Young Witches in order to pursue a career in the Muggle Army. This makes you prestige enough to be considered for the Dark Lord's services and also empathetic towards Muggles in order to bring you away from a superiority complex." He explained, handing me the first sheet of paper. I read it quickly and was shocked at how well researched it was – apparently Harry had been in contact with my parents and erased their memories. _Sneaky git._ "Aside from this you must not enter into any romantic relations whilst at Hogwarts considering the delicate situation…" He went on and I stopped him.

"I hardly think I'm obsessed with getting laid, Harry." I said bluntly, reminding me of Sian and ripping a hole into my chest. I missed them dearly and I had received a letter only a day ago but had refused to open it, though I had bought it with me.

"Of course." Harry said, blushing and clearing his throat. "Any information you gather must be send any way other than owl by Ginny and she will secure it is bought to us. If anything changes, we will contact you through a fireplace…most likely." He added.

"And what of getting caught? I don't look all that different." I mentioned.

"You have, Hermione." He said, putting the papers down. "I hardly recognise you. You're not the girl you used to be, but it's…" He trailed off.

"Nice?"

"It's a surprise." He said. "Like I said before, having walked past you in a street would have raised no suspicion that you were Hermione Granger. However, we do have precautions for this." He said, pulling his wand out. "Stand still."

"You're pulling your wand on me and I'm supposed to stand still?" I asked, raising my brow.

"Only because it's me." He shrugged, flicking his wand around me. I felt nothing change, no difference like I usually felt when a spell was cast.

That thought left me as I caught sight on myself in the mirror. My already-brown hair had been darkened to a chocolate with mahogany tints, shiny and fuller than it had been originally. My eyes had been emptied of the hazel mess and filled with a deep cerulean blue that captured me in an azure swimming pool. I smiled at my reflection, though I had had all of my noticeable and memorable features taken…I still looked like me. It astonished me what little recognition I had for myself with my hair a different colour. I made note to keep it like this.

"Okay, you did good." I shrugged and he smiled at me.

"Right, I'm sure you know by now that only Ginny and I are aware of every detail of this. There will be no one else except for Ginny present at Hogwarts that you will know from the order. We do not draw attention to ourselves and we never just _come out with_ us being part of the Order." He told me. "The teachers are supposedly unaware of this feud or turn a blind eye as long as there's no proof. Make no proof." He told me sternly and I nodded. "I guess the last thing to tell you is to have fun and enjoy your final year…" Harry said, giving me a lop-sided grin.

I smiled back slightly. Though I was still angry at him and we were not what I would consider _friends_…considering I was doing this for old time's sake meant that I held some allegiance to him and his trust in me to keep his secret was something I couldn't ignore. It _did_ make me sad to think that I was going to be spending my final year alone when I had planned it to be wild and full of parties when I was younger. _Times change_.

Leaving the room, I entered the kitchen where the Weasley's were all say, talking together. They took notice of me and fell silent. _I guess the awkwardness is still in full flow here…_ I quickly walked past Mr. Weasley and picked up my knife, slipping it into my holder and taking a seat next to Ginny. Harry didn't seem to fight me for the only other available space was next to Ron. I wasn't sure why, but I felt that I couldn't forgive Ron as easily as I had come to _consider_ it for Harry and Ginny. Yes, he had called me a coward when no one else had, yet that had insinuated it, but it was more so the fact that I had – without a doubt – loved him when I had left and sent him several letters…which he had never replied to. I quickly took the hint and made the one photograph I had of him the centre of my dartboard. I had long since forgotten my feelings for him, for they were long gone, but it left a hole…and that hole was filled with loathing and hatred for my former friend. _I guess I understand now why I'm so unwilling to speak to him_.

Ginny started conversation with me quickly and it soon loosened up at the table with everyone feeling more comfortable. It was as though they were treading on eggshells around me. Was I really considered that much of a loose canon? Did they think I was going to flip out and refuse to help them if they said one little thing wrong? As annoying as being treated like a porcelain doll was, it was a relief to not have to endure any awkward conversation topics before leaving.

"So, what's this thing do?" She asked me, pointing at my dog tags.

"They're dog tags." I told her. "They just have my serial number and my name on." I told her. "It's a Muggle Army thing." I told her when she still looked confused.

"So you aren't treated like a dog?" She asked.

I laughed, "No, it's just to identify us if we're killed in battle." I told her.

The table fell silent. I was sure that Harry had understood what the army was about and that the rest of them know what _an army_ was about, but when I said that they looked at me like they never expected me to mention dying.

"Dying?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her egg half hanging out of her mouth. I would have laughed had I not been slightly offended.

"Yes, that tends to happen when you're _fighting_ for something against people with knives and guns…" I said, laughing without humour.

"But…you…" Mr. Weasley cut off, not sure what to say. Apparently Ron wasn't so tongue-tied.

"We were under the influence you were a coward and that's why you left. In shame." Ron offered to his father's mouth.

I watched him with a red hot gaze, hatred pooling in my mouth like bile.

"Some coward to face the family that abandoned her for a favour to a boy who got her thrown our the Order." I said, wiping my mouth and putting my napkin in the plate of food I had hardly touched. "Excuse me."

Getting up from the table, I made my way down the stairs quickly and putting my hand on the door, but then I heard Harry's voice.

"Look what you've done! Can't you see she's changed?" He yelled. "_You're_ the coward for not speaking to her, not replying to her letters…what kind of _man_ are you?" He demanded spitefully. I warmed to Harry in that moment. He had stuck up for me when no one else had and he didn't have to. He hadn't run after me to make sure I was going to do what he had asked me; he had simply stuck up for me.

"I haven't spoken to her in_ two years_ and you decide on the _day_ that _she_ asks _me_ to travel with her all the way to Hogwarts that you want to have a little revenge for her leaving Hogwarts, for not being your girlfriend? You're a spiteful little sod!" Ginny screamed. I heard her getting up and storming across the landing. I bit the bullet and called up.

"Ginny, come get your things in the car, we're leaving in five." I called up, opening the front door and stepping out.

The little Weasley girl was ready faster than anyone had ever been before. We didn't need five minutes – including goodbyes – before she was sat in my passenger seat playing with the radio. I watched as she struggled but pulled away from Grimmauld Place quickly, joining the main road.

After ten minutes of static I lost my patience with her and clicked one button, changing the car to pick up an outlet, rather than radio. Sliding the right CD into the player I watched Ginny stare at it with amazement. Yes, she had been in a car before, but CD's and such were a mystery to her.

"You might not like this considering I don't actually know what music you like." I told her as the first song began to play. It was a favourite CD of mine, thanks to Miles.

_WHY DO THEY ALWAYS SEND THE POOR!  
Barbarisms by Barbaras  
With pointed heels  
Victorious, victories kneel  
For brand new spankin' deals  
Marching forward hypocritic  
And hypnotic computers  
You depend on our protection,_

_Yet you feed us lies from the table cloth  
La la la la la la la la la  
(BYOB by System of a Down)_

Ginny looked at me with a sideward glance and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I take it you don't like it." I said, turning it down.

"It's…different. Are these Muggles?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're no Weird Sisters, but they're pretty popular amongst Muggles." I shrugged.

I doubted I had her convinced, and so, changed to a more mellow song that Sian had lent me the CD for and I had never returned. I felt slightly guilty, but it made me feel better than Ginny didn't look scared of the speaker next to her when I played it. We got through the CD once before she asked me to play it again and I smiled, showing her what buttons to press and what they would do.

We'd talked minimally since we'd got in the car an hour or so ago and we'd talked about the music, our clothes, anything that didn't bring up the past or the future and considering we were in a car together for the proceeding three and a half hours, I figured I better break that tension.

"Look, I don't blame you for what happened." I told her, checking my mirror before pulling onto the motorway. Though Ginny had looked interested in the new kind of road before, she quickly turned and gave me her full attention. "I mean, I don't particularly see us being best friends any time soon, but I remember our past and I know you meant a lot to me." I explained to her honestly. She looked said, but filled with what looked like hope.

"I never wanted to see you kicked out of the Order." She told me. "But you were…I don't know how to explain it…" She trailed off, sounding shy.

"Look, I'm hardly going to attack you for finally speaking to me. I won't get mad at you." I told her. "Besides, you try and get angry when James Vincent McMorrow is singing to you." I added light-heartedly, motioning to the CD cover.

"You're right, I might have to ask you where to get one of these just for this CD." She laughed before turning serious. "The Order has changed since you left…and it's not the kind of place the old you would have fit into." She told me honestly, though I felt she was holding back. I let her carry on. "We have to do things we never thought we would, use courage and skills we never thought we would need…you weren't ready as you were and you didn't seem to be growing into that kind of person." She said, finally getting it all out. I nodded and considered everything she had said.

"The army changes a lot about a girl." I told her shortly.

"I can tell." She said when she didn't sense anything else coming from me. She seemed relieved I hadn't told her off for being honest with me and like a weight had been lifted from her.

"I don't want to be a part of the Order anymore." I told her when she wouldn't stop looking at me. "It's a nice thought to _belong_…but I've got a home and people like you have. They're just in another world." I told her.

She considered what I'd said for a long time before speaking. I'd let my thoughts run away with me, thinking of time with Matilda, Sian and Miles and it made me jump slightly when she spoke.

"Do you miss it?" She asked.

I considered it for a moment. Did I miss it? Did I miss the constant training? Unlikely since I did all my training at home to keep in shape – I'd have to if I ever _did_ want to return. Did I miss the early mornings and nights? No, I got up at the same time every day and the same with going to sleep.

"I miss them." I told her, smiling slightly at the memory of their smiling faces.

"What were they like?" She asked after a long pause. Apparently she was more interested in this than I had planned her to be.

Reaching into my back pocket, lifting my body slightly, I pulled out the photo I always carried of the four of us and handed it over to her.

"Miles, the guy, was the strongest person you'll ever meet." I said fondly. "If you're ever in a scrap, he'll make sure the other person comes out three times as worse." I laughed, remembering when we'd gotten into several bar fights in one night and nearly been arrested. "But he wouldn't hurt a fly without a damn good reason." I told her when she looked confused. "Never liked the violence in the army."

"Then why did he go?" She asked.

"Let's just say his home wasn't the kind of place you want to stay long past what you have to." I told her, quickly moving on. "The blonde girl is Matilda." I told her, changing lanes quickly, once against checking my mirrors. "Madly in love with Miles, but he never seemed to take the hint…" I smiled, "you should see them together, a couple without realising it…she always made sure you were looked after, looking presentable and not a single hair out of place _unless you were going for that messy look_." I imitated her voice and smiled to myself, as did Ginny.

"Girly?" She asked.

"The girliest." I answered. "If that girl couldn't find a hairbrush there wasn't one for a hundred miles or more." I told her. It was so natural to speak of her in this way and I couldn't help myself. "She made sure I learned a few tips that will come in handy. She had all the men wrapped around her little finger, pulling heartstrings to get what she wanted." I smiled.

"She sounds like a little heartbreaker." Ginny said, looking closer at her. "She's beautiful."

"Trust me, she knows." I snorted. "But then you'd be stupid to think she wasn't and Sian would tell you so." I added.

"Sian?" She asked. "Is that the other girl?"

"Yeah." I supplied. "The single baddest girl you will ever meet." I told her, thinking of all the trouble she had gotten herself – and _me_ – into over my time with her. It was always something. "She wouldn't take any shit." I smirked.

"She looks like she can handle herself." Ginny added.

"Oh, trust me, she can. Got into trouble far too many times for breaking guy's noses for hitting on her. She doesn't exactly swing that way." I supplied, laughing when Ginny's face turned to shock. "Hey, don't look at me like that, she's a committed girl with a wife back home." I told her.

"Aw." Ginny said, smiling genuinely at the thought of her being committed.

"Sian's my best friend." I told Ginny, my face turning sad. "And I had to leave her without saying goodbye. I left them all letters…but that was it." I told her. I hadn't meant to tell her, but I was craving that support that Sian would usually give me, the kind hugs Matilda would give me and the 'man up' from Miles.

"What did you say in them?" Ginny asked, her voice soft as she placed a hand on my arm. Apparently I was letting a lot of how I was feeling escape to my facial features. I felt weak, but I couldn't help it. This place, this _world_ was the one place they couldn't follow me.

"When we first met, in training," I said, my voice breaking slightly, "we said we'd always be there for one another. The bond between a regiment is like family…only stronger. You're _expected_ to lay down your life for them…and pretty soon it becomes your life's mission." I told her. "And so, we all promised that no matter where we went, we'd go together."

Ginny seemed to understand and sat back in her chair. She was giving me as much space as she could in the confinement of a car. Yes, I had promised that I would go with them anywhere…no matter how dangerous…we had made our vows to die together, _for each other_, and I had broken it. But I wouldn't drag them into a world where they couldn't defend themselves. Bullets and bombs were useless against wands and magic. Voldemort could simply disable a gun with a flick of his wrist and what use would a knife be against someone who could simply turn it into a snake and watch it turn on you? No, they didn't belong in this War.

We pulled into the services for some petrol, but obviously Ginny wanted to have a look around, but didn't push it on me. I filled the car, paid and parked the car in the parking bay.

"Okay, Ginny, we're going to go into the Services. I'm telling you now that it's nothing special – a few Muggle stores selling coffee and food. We'd better change there considering we won't stop again." I told her. She nodded in understanding.

Grabbing out bags out the back, we walked together into opening and I watched as Ginny's jaw hit the floor.

"You didn't tell me to would be so…so…_strange_." She said, looking around the shiny, glass surfaces that were mixed with stainless steal. Several eateries were lying about and I shrugged.

"This truly is nothing special." I told her, walking into the bathroom.

She followed me and made the same kind of action. Thank Merlin it was empty. She wasn't interested in the toilets themselves, but the dryers and the soap pumps were all very new to her and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come on, Ginny, you'd better get changed." I told her. "Just leave the robe in the bag since people will think it a little strange around here…" I warned her, stepping into a stall myself.

I heard her lock hers and relaxed. Surely taking a Witch through Services had never been this difficult before. I was reminded how different the Wizarding World was to that of the Muggle World and sighed – _guess it's back to the dark ages when it comes to cleaning and washing…oh Lord, and writing_. I almost groaned, thinking of using quills and parchment rather than pens and paper – it was all so time-consuming after being used to the useful old bic for the last two years.

Deciding not to dwell on the petty things, I reached into my bag and quickly got changed. Apparently my mother had been promoting of a 'good first impression' at Hogwarts now that she was aware of my new name, though she wasn't told what for. She accepted it rather easily, so I guessed that the Leniency Potion I slipped her and my father had worked. As I stepped out of the cubical with my bag in tow I caught sight of myself in the mirror and held in a gasp.

Though I hated wearing anything other than my uniform, I had to admit that my time in the army had done wonders for my figure and I couldn't stop the smile I held when I saw that over time my body had also _grown up_.

My hips were wider and rounder, stemming from an acutely thin waist that opened up into rather large breasts I had forgot I had since they were always contained in a sports bra. The French lingerie my mother had bought me worked wonders and I couldn't take my eyes off of my own assets, let alone Ginny as she walked up to me. My mother had picked a fitted grey skirt that hugged my every curve, finishing mid-thigh with a white shirt to tuck in and a black, cropped-jumper that was also three-quarter sleeved. My legs were clad in dark black tights and slight heels that made my toned, slim legs look extremely long.

"Okay, you can't have a body that hot without sorting out your hair." Ginny called from beside me, staring at what I believed to be my backside. She stepped forwards and looked around us, pulling me away from the mirror and getting her wand out of her robes, muttering a short spell. I felt the feeling of an egg cracking over my head and shook the feeling away. "Alright, that's the spell you should use every day. It's just a little fullness and curl to…sort out the frizz." She admitted with a sheepish shrug.

I looked back in the mirror and my hair was indeed softly curled, but big and bouncy, the shine on it something I had not expected. It fell to my elbow just as my lighter hair had, but the chocolate colour really contrasted with the new colour of my eyes and I smiled, thanking Ginny before grabbing my bag and heading out to the Services.

Considering Ginny had done that for me and left me with a spell, I decided to treat her to lunch at the Services. Sure, it wasn't anything expensive or fancy, but she seemed overly pleased with the thought of having Muggle food with Muggles in a Muggle establishment.

"So, did a king own this restaurant?" She asked me. "His…burgers?" She looked at me for clarification and I nodded with a smile. "Well, they're super good." She told me with a smile.

I laughed, "No, a king did not own it, it's just the name. Muggles don't bother much with the tradition thing, so it's not against the law to say 'king' in something." I smiled, mussing her hair. She laughed and we finished our meal.

"Oh my Merlin, I _love_ these places. Can we stop on the way back at Christmas?" She asked me excitedly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course. We'll have to." I told her. "Petrol and all that."

"Can't you just conjure some?" She asked.

"I hadn't thought about it. I imagine that since Witches and Wizards have no use for it that there wasn't a spell out there that could." I admitted.

"You're Hermione Granger!" She shouted. "If you can't make a spell to conjure some petal then who ever can?" She squeaked.

"Well I'll look into a _petrol_ spell." I said, correcting her with a smile. "But, right now, we need to get to Hogwarts." I said, looking at my watch as we pulled out. "We're running a little late."

"I don't think you'll be required to go to the Great Hall tonight. McGonagall doesn't even know who you are." She told me.

I had almost forgotten all about my mission and that Ginny knew more about it than I did. I decided now was a good time to hammer out the details. Yes, I had a pack of information, but I wasn't supposed to take it onto Hogwarts grounds for fear of Slytherins find it.

"Ginny, who _does_ know?" I asked. "I thought McGonagall was part of the Order?" I questioned her.

"Not all the Order members know. We think there's a leak somewhere, since they keep getting to weak members of Hufflepuff when we mention them in meetings. It's taking too long to weed out who it is because of how many people there are now, so we're keeping it between Harry and a few others. You're only known by Remus, Tonks, Harry, me and my family." She told me. I nodded.

"So, basically, even people I know I have to pretend to be someone else?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Ginny said before sighing. "Which means me if we ever walk into each other. Apart from the occasional conversation if we're made to seat next to each other in class or something." She admitted. "Since you're not allowed to have a House as a known fact so you're approachable by all, we really need to keep you away from the Gryffindors."

"Yeah, I got that." I told her, rolling my eyes. "Harry was very clear that I'm there to observe and get in with the undecided. Not influence them in any way, just see what's going on and wait for further instruction."

"Wow, you're pretty well filled in." Ginny muttered.

"Well, yeah, I asked Harry for everything I could possibly know about it, though I know there's more. Figured that if I'm going to be doing this favour, I didn't want to be lied to." I shrugged, pulling off of the motorway and onto some side roads that would eventually lead to the crossover between the Muggle and Magical world.

"Thanks for doing this." Ginny said after a long pause. "You didn't have to and yet you did."

"I didn't owe you anything." I nodded. "But for old time's sake, it wouldn't do to end on such bad terms." I told her.

"What about Ron?" She asked. I felt my face harden and lose all emotion.

"That's different."

"How?"

"_It just is._" I snapped, silencing her.


	6. Chapter 6: Well now, this is weird

**Hey, guys. I know it's been AGES since I last posted but I've been mega busy with coursework and all that jazz. But I've taken time tonight for myself to work on my little project and I'm just starting on Chapter Eight right now, so should have Seven and Eight up sometime tomorrow for you.**

Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed this story, it means a lot to me and it helps me to tweak and fix the mistakes I've made as I don't often read over my work because of how excited I get to show it to you all (so please just ignore any mistakes and act like they're not there, plus, suspend disbelief for like the 10 minutes you spend reading this haha)

**Just had a major argument with my mom and might never finish this story now, come to think of it. Really sorry.**

**Jade.**

Chapter Six

We approached Hogsmead in good time, thanks to putting my foot down. Ginny and I had retreated from talking of the past and the future and stuck to the present like directions and traffic lights – she still couldn't get over them.

"Right, you'd better get out here." I told her. "I'll see you at school. I'll keep an eye out for you." I told her seriously. We might not have been friends for two and a half years, but I considered her somewhat a friend after the ride up here and hoped she saw me the same. Apparently she did.

"Same to you, 'Mione." She smiled, leaning over and kissing my cheek softly. I smiled as she climbed out of the car and shut the door, taking her trunk out of the boot and shutting it.

I watched her to make sure she got to Hogsmead safely before pulling away and making my way up to Hogwarts. Of course, I didn't expect to get very close and it wasn't long before Filch came to my window, looking bemused, asking me to wind down the window. I obliged and smiled out the window at him. Ginny had suggested putting a single stroke of winged eyeliner on and some deep red lipstick and apparently it made all the difference as Filch's eyes glazed over and he smiled at me sweetly.

"Madam, I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to…have _that_…here." He told me.

"Well, where should I park?" I asked him.

"There's a space to keep it by the Quidditch field. I'm sorry that it's so far out, but we can't chance the students getting hold of it. You understand?"

"Of course." I smiled at him, feeling slightly sick as he looked at me like he did.

Reversing quickly and spinning the car around, I pulled away and parked by the Quidditch field, as Filch had said and pulled my trunk out of the boot of the car, locking it up and making sure I had everything before Apparating as closely to the grounds as possible and walking the rest of the way. It was a short walk before I met the concrete of the front gate, still manned by Filch.

Several students were now filing in and I noticed the fiery red hair of Ginny moving towards the front gate. I made sure to distance myself from the students as I greeted the old caretaker again, smiling just as I had originally.

"Could you be a dear and open the gate for me?" I asked, slanting my body using my shoulder like Matilda had always told me in order to get my own way. I felt ridiculous.

But it worked, mind you, and it hadn't failed me yet.

"Of course, my dear." He said softly, opening the door and waving me inside before shutting it.

I heard his voice change to one of disdain as he spoke to the rest of the people behind me. Yes, that was the Filch I remembered and it actually made a shiver run down my spine, looking at the castle and hearing his voice. Yes, I felt about fourteen years old again.

Making my way to the Great Hall, as was customary on the first night, I dropped my bags with the rest of the Gryffindors – with my name on so that the House Elves would know where to drop it for me – and proceeded to the Hall. It didn't take long to locate Professor McGonagall and several other older-looking students, dressed similarly to me. I smiled and walked up confidently, much different to how I felt on the inside, and greeted them.

"Hello, I'm Genevieve Ann Wharton." I offered to them in form of identification.

"Oh, Miss. Wharton." Professor McGonagall said sounding relieved. "We have been waiting for you a while." She explained. "Now, as you are without Houses it is customary for you to sit on your own table." She added, waving over a floating table to the space that was beside the teacher's table on the side of the Slytherins. "Now, these are your other mature students who you may run into from time to time." She said, pushing us together before walking down the hall to greet the first years.

"Wow, she's busy." One girl said, laughing slightly.

"It's because Dumbledore's gone." A boy replied, sounding serious. "I don't know what he's playing at."

It didn't take long to guess what Houses these people would have been in. The giggly blonde was called Lucy; she was a little younger than me and was evidently several years behind mentally. The boy, Cynric, was Pureblood and felt himself above everyone and that everyone needed their own place in the world and should do everything within them to do it…and if they didn't, that was just disgraceful. There were scatterings of other people, but they were faceless and didn't really catch my eye. There were maybe ten of us older students, though none were above twenty, and we fell into conversation easily.

"So, who here used to go to Hogwarts?" One genius asked. I kept my head down. "No one?" He asked. "God, it sucks being the only one." He muttered.

I looked up at him to see the one and only Blaise Zabini. My jaw almost dropped to the floor. What on _Earth_ was he doing here?

"Hey, you, I haven't heard your name yet." He called over. Somehow I knew he could only be talking to me and I looked up from my dinner with my hair slightly over my face, looking at him with heavily lids that I knew would throw him off. I wasn't wrong and I thanked Matilda with everything I had.

"Genevieve." I supplied with a heavy accent and a smirk before going back to my dinner.

"Blaise Zabini." He said breathlessly. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Do you think it's prudent to be shouting over other people's dinners?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'd challenge a few people if they dared stop me, beautiful." He said with a wink.

I tried not to show the shock on my face from the fact that _Blaise Zabini_; Mudblood-hated-extraordinaire had just called me beautiful. Had I not know any better, I would have blushed, giggled and been all girly, _but I do know better_.

"Yes, but you wouldn't challenge me." I replied, turning away from him and going back to my dinner, putting a mouthful of rice into my mouth and starting a conversation with Cynric – yes I was that desperate.

Blaise called over everyone once again and bought attention to him, "Why? Complaining about me interrupting your dinner?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'm much the private type." I told him with a slight serious look.

He seemed to take the hint and smiled at me before turning back to his dinner and speaking to the people across from him about all sorts of things. _At least he's not bringing up Muggleborns_, I thought to myself.

Dinner passed quickly and I was happy to watch the first years being sorted into their houses, watching with smiles, as they looked so excited to run to their respective tables, though I found it hard to keep up my smile as they were sorted into Slytherin. It was as definite that they would become like Cynric and Blaise within the first few weeks if they weren't already and that would be the end of it…they'd be working for the Dark Lord and probably willingly signing their own death warrants. It made me feel sad, but I had to remember that I was here trying to prevent all of this, even if I was unsure how I was doing it.

Once dessert was over – despite not eating any, I had to stay for it for no one would be able to tell me where my room was – we watched the heads of each house walk the first years to the correct dorms. It took minutes for Professor McGonagall to walk over and summon us all up; we obliged politely and followed her.

"You will all share a common room, however you will have your own bedrooms considering you're mature students." Minerva said as she led us there. "You are excused from most activities other than Quidditch, as I'm sure you are all aware, it is part of a bonding exercise as morale is low lately." She added, expanding no further as she lead us to the Seventh Floor and lead us down the hall to the final door with a portrait. "The password is '_Hippogriff_'." She told us before turning to face everyone. "I'm afraid that as mature students you will be looked upon as teachers in many situations and may even be recognised as graduated Witches and Wizards should the opportunity arise. We suggest that if you see a dispute, you act accordingly though discipline will be decided by the closest possible member of staff." She told us, looking at Blaise and Cynric specifically. "Alcohol is not permitted on the grounds and being intoxicated is prohibited." She said sternly, "Zero tolerance for any rules broken, the list of rules for the dorm are inside. I bid you goodnight." She nodded before leaving.

I watched her go and then turned back to see I was the only one left in the hallway. Rolling my eyes, I walked in to see several of them jumping on the sofas excitedly. I let out a little laugh as one of them fell with a thud, offering my hand out to her and helping her up. She didn't look hurt and went back to her playing. Usually I would have shouted at them, but it wasn't like we were incapable Witches and Wizards…if something got broke then simple repair spells would be administered. Since everyone else seemed occupied, I picked up the list and read the rules.

_1) Provocative dress is not permitted on Hogwarts grounds. A member of staff will lengthen skirts deemed unacceptable, shirts revealing too much flesh shall also be modified. _

_2) Mature Students are _not_ superior to those that are normal students and should not think themselves better or treat students as a lower form of citizen when studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_3) Any romantic relationships will not be displayed in front of younger students and any mature themes in conversation will not be discussed outside of private quarters. Sex is not permitted on grounds._

I snorted at the thought of Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore writing something like that, but thought it to be a very good rule. Though in any school some students would _grow_ _up_ faster than others, but it didn't mean the younger students needed to hear about it.

_4) Though not required to attend every Great Hall occasion, it is requested that Mature Students attempt to attend several a month for appearances sake._

_5) The use of automobiles/broomsticks/Apparation is strictly prohibited as a form of transportation in the sight of the younger student and the person responsible will be punished _severely_ if caught._

Well, that made sense, everyone knew that Apparation was prohibited and impossible on Hogwarts grounds and only certain members of staff could get around it. Broomsticks were used for sports and not transport, as the danger they posed when the users were not supervised was rather serious. Automobiles spoke for itself…the Magical world was not ready, especially younger students who had never heard much of the Muggle world.

_6) Due to respect, all Mature Students must refer to their teachers with their academic name, for example; Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Trelawney._

Again, that was a given.

_7) Eating in bedrooms is strictly prohibited, though the common room may be used for the odd dinner should the student be unable to make it to the Great Hall on time. _

_8) Mature Students will stay in their own rooms. Any violators of this will be punished severely._

_9) Those who are not students or mature students will not be permitted access to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without express permission from a higher authority and _never_ as a long-term stay. Rule 3) heavily applied._

_10) Leaving grounds is up to the individual and is encouraged when considering rule 9). The distance a mature student may travel is up to the individual, however a curfew of 12AM applies to weekdays and 1AM for weekends._

The list seemed rather reasonable considering we were all barely eighteen or only a fraction older. Although I found myself not willing to defy any of these rules, it was good to know them. I put the list down on the coffee table where the rest of them were still jumping around and laughed to myself.

_Yep, still very young mentally_.

And with that, I left for my room. It was convenient that the whole corridor of the Seventh Floor was devoted to the Mature Students. I looked around and saw a room with _my_ _name_ over it on a gold plaque. Stroking over it I missed being called Hermione and sighed, letting myself in as my touch on the door was the lock and key mechanism. I saw my trunk and bags sitting beside the bed and then took in the room.

It was rather lavish, with polished black and brown onyx floor that was rough and uneven. I walked along it and my heels were fine, not tripping me at all, which made me consider that it was enchanted to look this way. The walls were the same colour as the floor, only not polished and I touched them lightly, they were warm. _I guess that sorts out the hearing quandary…_ I looked around and saw that my bed was double the size it had been when I was a normal student here and it was _very_ old fashioned, polished brass wish black and brass detailing and a chocolate brown throw over the white covers and deep chocolate sheets. It appeared that the elves had already been in and turned down my bed and I smiled, remembering that luxury compared with the cots we had in the army. I moved turned and saw that the room had changed since I had been inside it, the floor now perfectly smooth with three steps in the middle that held the bed and the vanity table beside it higher. On the floor beside the bed was a large, white, fur throw that I reached down and stroked. Turning around I was a brass desk to match the bed with a few pieces of parchment waiting, ready for use, and several quills already in the inkpot waiting for me.

I ran my hand over the desk and the matching chair that was leather and brass. Turning to face the room again I saw that beside the door was a large brass and leather wardrobe that was already open, hangers waiting for me to hang up my clothes. I would never forget the wonders of Hogwarts and magic as I laughed lightly to myself at how the room had listened to my every need through my feelings and observing me and placing everything on there for me. I smiled and walked over, lifting my wand from my thigh straps under my skirt and flicking my wrist, letting the natural feeling come back to me. I was a bit rusty, but managed to get my clothes to hang themselves up and my trunk to fold away neatly beside the window. It was then that I walked over and looked out of it.

Sure, the view was different to the one I had originally, but it was nice to have a change. Having the same view I had looked out of for so many weeks of sadness didn't appeal to me anymore and I found myself enjoying the new view much better, overlooking the Dark Forest. When I was younger I had imagined all sorts of things coming from it, never a good thing when you were twelve or thirteen years old, but now I was nearly nineteen, it seemed rather beautiful and enchanting. So much magic in one place couldn't be all that ugly.

_But those spiders were stupidly big._ I shuddered.

I grabbed my overnight bag that I had packed just in case and picked out my toothbrush, my book and my pyjamas, glad that I had something decent to wear, rather than a baggy t-shirt as usual. I hadn't been aware that sharing a common room was a possibility. Plus, I'd have to face quite a few portraits and maybe a few students as I walked to the common room on the other end of the hall in the morning. Though that was unlikely since it was the Seventh Floor and there wasn't much up here besides the Mature Student's dorms.

Slipping on the black silk nightdress I felt rather exposed. It did nothing to contain my rather…cold…chest area…as the cami-style nightdress was made of rather thin material. It reached even shorter than my skirt earlier had and I felt self-conscious. I would just have to change in the morning.

I climbed into bed with my book and almost moaned out loud at being so comfortable after so long in a single bed from when I was eleven years old. Considering I had only been home for a few weeks at Christmas and Summer, my parents hadn't though to replace my bed before I went to the army and by then they had sold it for lack of use, so staying on the sofa for a week had done my neck a world of badness. I quickly drifted off to sleep with a slight smile on my face.


End file.
